Behind Closed Doors
by Thiaf
Summary: "What're you doin' over there?" Mutsunokami helps relieve Yamanbagiri after they've retired for the day.


**Behind Closed Doors**

Mutsunokami lie curled asleep and snored on a futon. His blanket was tangled around his legs. This morning, he and Horikawa delivered the final blow to the enemy's captain. He roared with laughter at the end of the battle, looking up at the clear sky. The wind rustled his brown hair. It was a perfect sight.

Just thinking about his partner stirred something inside of Yamanbagiri. His member stiffened up. He put a hand between his legs.

_Why now_? He was supposed to rest in this inn. Why did his body have to be like this? Ever since this mission began, they hadn't been intimate. Mutsunokami wasn't touchy-feely with Yamanbagiri, as usual. Seeing him now, sleeping in peace, planted hunger in the blond.

It'd be rude to awaken Mutsunokami for attention. When they slept together in the citadel, if Yamanbagiri was asleep, Mutsunokami rubbed himself off elsewhere. Or, sometimes, he went to their master, Sen.

Yamanbagiri pressed his forehead against a corner of the room. He only got harder thinking about what Mutsunokami and Sen did behind closed doors. What they did trickled into Yamanbagiri's sex life. Mutsunokami must've learned the various positions they tried from her. They also rendezvoused outdoors. One time, Mutsunokami was seen touching her rear outside. Later that day, they returned home together, only for Midare to point out the grass in Sen's hair. Yamanbagiri understood what had happened, even if others didn't.

His member poked his underwear, growing from the restriction. Sen was their master and Yamanbagiri didn't need to think about her in another light, even if she was easy on the eyes. A duplicate like him had no chance with such a woman.

Yamanbagiri slipped his pants down and stroked his member. He recalled a previous encounter with his lover. He lie on a kotatsu while Mutsunokami, propping Yamanbagiri's ankles on his shoulders, thrust his cock inside of him. They both sweat and their skin slapped against each other from each movement. Mutsunokami gazed down with an open mouthed smile. His amber eyes were lit with lust and excitement at the view below him. The way he looked at Yamanbagiri, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, never ceased to amaze the blond. Someone, in the most intimate way, managed to value Yamanbagiri. What did Mutsunokami see in him in the first place? Yamanbagiri made it clear he was a copy since the day he manifested.

He shuddered as the precum rolled down his hand and shaft. This would be over in a minute and he'd have to clean up; although he didn't mind being dirty, he refused to linger with the smell of sex. Horikawa, with all his liaisons with Izuminokami, was the most experienced of the Kunihiro, and recognized the scent of carnal activities.

What did he need to fantasize about to reach his peak? He could imagine being taken in different ways. Mutsunokami mentioned that more than two people could have sex with each other at the same time; maybe Yamanbagiri could throw someone else into his fantasies. Yamanbagiri's breath quickened as he stroked himself faster, gripping his erection. He was so close!

"Ya-chan, what're you doin' over there?"

Yamanbagiri froze. His cloak obscured everything behind him, but he had nothing to say, no excuses that could ward away Mutsunokami's curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Mutsunokami yawned. "Why're you bein' weird? Come to bed."

Yamanbagiri couldn't hide his erection if he turned around. Hearing Mutsunokami's voice, always filled with care, made Yamanbagiri's spine tingle.

"Hey, somethin' wrong?" Mutsunokami placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and turned him around.

Yamanbagiri, red-faced, stood in front of Mutsunokami, holding his cock.

Mutsunokami gawked down at Yamanbagiri for a long was what he had to see after waking up in the middle of the night.

Yamanbagiri was truly worthless and pathetic. He didn't have the stealth to hide nocturnal activities from his own lover. He deserved to be berated, scolded at the very least to control himself.

And yet, all Mutsunokami did was grin. "You goin' to finish that or not?"

Mutsunokami had been caught masturbating a few times. Sometimes, he offered to finish himself inside Yamanbagiri, but that was sometimes declined. How could Mutsunokami be so casual about these things? They didn't have to worry about addressing bodily functions when they were blades.

Yamanbagiri had yet to speak. He turned away, unable to face the world.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mutsunokami said.

"I...I couldn't help myself." Yamanbagiri could go on about how they hadn't been intimate recently or cover his face with his palms and fluids, but he couldn't do anything sensible, ever. What could you expect from a duplicate?

"You act like you're the only one who gets horny. You've seen me touch myself. I've caught Master too!"

That was too much information about the sage. He put his hands over his ears, yet it didn't muffle the other man's voice.

"Anyways." Mutsunokami leaned against Yamanbagiri. "Do you need me to help you?"

He could finish himself in another room or his partner could do it. Mutsunokami radiated heat and lust dripped off his tongue. What was hard to believe was that there was someone, beyond his brothers, that had a bond with him. Knowing that Yamanbagiri was wanted and loved was hard to swallow. They both waited for him to open up and admit his desires.

"Yes," he whispered.

"To what?" Mutsunokami set his hands on Yamanbagiri's hips. He squeezed him in anticipation. Why did he have to tease so much?

Yamanbagiri guided Mutsunokami's hand to his erection. He gripped the member and stroked slowly up and down. The friction of his calloused palms sent shocks up Yamanbagiri.

He gasped at their closeness. With every pump, his cock grew hard and long and he couldn't resist bucking his hips at Mutsunokami's hand.

"If you get too loud the others might hear you." His other arm wrapped around Yamanbagiri's waist, to keep him standing straight. He reached lower, caressing and squeezing Yamanbagiri's balls. "Not that I mind. Everyone should see you like this."

Yamanbagiri covered his mouth, muffling his moan. He might wake up the entire inn if he didn't control himself. He had been gagged before to prevent being too loud in the citadel. He bit his palm when his climax finally arrived. His semen spilled onto Mutsunokami's hand and soiled his grey pants. It seeped into the tatami mat.

"Oh, that's a lot!"

Yamanbagiri panted as he recovered from the aftereffects of his orgasm. His legs twitched. He may have fallen over, if it weren't for Mutsunokami supporting him.

"Are you fallin' asleep?"

"N-no." Yamanbagiri partially turned his face to his partner. "Aren't you going to finish?"

"Oh, you can feel my dick pokin' your back." Mutsunokami grinned as he patted his partner's rear. "I can deal with that in the bathroom."

"Can I...," he trailed off, but Mutsunokami's eyes brightened in excitement.

"You can do whatever you want, Ya-chan!" Mutsunokami sat down on his futon and untied his night robe, exposing his thick cock. His grin and bared chest and abs invited wicked things to be done to him.

Yamanbagiri went and did what he wanted, desired for days. No matter how many times they made love, their bond, their lust never waned. His tongue licked at the tip of Mutsunokami's cock and lapped up the salty precum. He took the head of the erection into his mouth and sucked the tip up and down. Yamanbagiri wanted all of it. This member was the source of countless climaxes. Mutsunokami was big; Yamanbagiri had yet to fit the whole dick in his mouth, no matter how many times he sucked him off.

"Ah, ha!" Mutsunokami sucked in his breath. "You really wanted cock throughout this whole mission. If you just said somethin', I would've fucked you."

_Don't encourage me_. Yamanbagiri didn't need to be egged on to commit lewd behaviour. However, he'd try to be a worthy lover. He took an inch more of cock into his mouth and stroked the rest of the shaft, even as he gagged and tears welled up in his eyes. Fluids dripped past his lips and the member was slicked all over.

Mutsunokami gasped and sighed at Yamanbagiri's movements. The deeper his dick was in Yamanbagiri's mouth, the tighter it felt. If only they could continue for hours and fill this room with his sounds.

"I'm goin' to...ah!"

Mutsunokami was near his end; his cock was hard and pulsed in Yamanbagiri's mouth. He lifted his head up and coughed for air. Mutsunokami grabbed his cock and they pumped together, hands covered in all sorts of fluids. Yamanbagiri had a face first view of Mutsunokami coming.

His semen squirted out in succession as he trembled. The white ejaculate landed over his bandaged abdomen, trickled down their hands, and his cock. They climaxed hundreds of times, yet it was always a wonder to watch a lover undone. _This_ was one human experience that Yamanbagiri was grateful for.

Mutsunokami lie back on his futon, catching his breath.

Yamanbagiri marveled at the amount of come on his hand. Droplets clung to his fingers like a web. Mutsunokami had held himself back for days as well. He couldn't help but lick at the come; it was salty as usual.

"Oh, what're you doin', Ya-chan?"

"N-nothing!"

Mutsunokami laughed. "Your eyes are big and pretty in the dark, y'know?"

"Don't call me pretty!" He yanked his hood down to cover his face.

"Ah, sure." Mutsunokami waved a hand at him and yawned. "We should wash our clothes soon."

As tempting as it was to insist Mutsunokami end his compliments, Yamanbagiri had to focus on cleaning up.

**Omake**

Yamanbagiri sat in the repair room, hugging his knees against his chest. "I don't need to be repaired."

"Brother, you were tired this morning." Horikawa put his hands on his hips.

Yamanbagiri had yawned and mentioned being sore before they time traveled back to the citadel. If only he kept his mouth shut. If he slept long enough, he would've been fine today.

"We'll be outta here in a couple minutes!" Mutsunokami lie spread out on the futon beside Yamanbagiri.

"The saniwa is here," Konnosuke announced from the engawa.

Sen slid open the shoji. "Good morning."

"Hello, Master." Horikawa bowed his head. "I'm leaving these two in your care."

After the fox and wakizashi left the room, Sen closed the shoji behind her.

Mutsunokami sat up and pointed at Yamanbagiri. "He spent a lot of time fightin' the enemy; he needs to be healed first."

Sen knelt by Yamanbagiri without a word and withdrew a help token from her sleeve. He was tempted to protest, but knew it was futile; Mutsunokami knew the right words to influence her. Yamanbagiri had to put up with the extra attention.

* * *

Manba came out more lustful than expected :3


End file.
